No debía ser pero era
by Chia Moon
Summary: No debía de haber pasado, nunca, pero fue. No debió de enamorarse de la única mujer con la que no podría convivir. Era un pecado horroroso, pero era.


¡Hola, amores! Les traigo un fic cargado de** incesto**, así que os recomiendo que los que no estén felices con esto, no sigais, por favor =) ¡Be happy!

* * *

_Datos del fic:_

**Título**: No debía ser; pero era.

**Pareja**: Boruto x Himawari (Las edades serian entre los veinte y los dieciseis)

**Advertencias:** INCESTO.

**Género:** Drama romance.

**Imagen utilizada**: Créditos a su autora Procrastinación, que me ha permitido usar su imagen para esto. ¡Gracias, linda! (L)

**Estado**: Completo.

* * *

**ºNo debía ser; pero eraº**

_El humano nació para pecar y caer en la oscuridad._

_._

Boruto se miró la mano una vez más mientras la tendía hacia el techo blanco. Había crecido hasta formar una mano masculina, de dedos largos y marcados por el uso de las armas arrojadizas. Tenía las uñas cortas y apenas tenía bello de lo rubio que era hacia los brazos.

Era una mano normal. No había nada en especial en ella. No es que fuera la mano de un príncipe o la mano de una señorita elegante y delicada. Tampoco la de un ejecutivo. No. Él era un ninja y el hijo del séptimo Hokage.

Lo que había de malo en esa mano era lo que acababa de hacer con ella.

¿De qué había servido marcharse de casa de sus padres para quitarse la tentación si esta iba a llamar a su puerta igualmente?

Sintió un pie moverse sobre su rodilla, lentamente, en sueños. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo pegado contra él, desnudo.

Se le encogió el estómago al recordar lo que había hecho horas antes. Lo que había pasado. Con cualquier otra chica sería diferente. No sería extraño.

Pero con ella no debía de ser, pero era.

Ella se movió en sueños, sonriendo y acariciando su nariz contra su hombro, justo por encima de una cicatriz. Sus cabellos se enredaban sobre la almohada y le caían sobre parte de la cara.

Si hubieran sido de otro color. Si su rostro no fuera tan parecido con esas marcas características, otro gallo habría cantado.

No sabía bien si estaba en sus genes. Si era defectuoso de nacimiento. Si él la había corrompido hasta el último, llevándola al límite.

Cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarle, Boruto no sabía dónde meterse, esconderse, correr, gritar. Y sin embargo, se quedó ahí, en la cama, mirándola mientras se incorporaba con una mano apoyada sobre su pecho y parte de su cabello cayendo hacia un lado, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, como si no hubieran estado haciendo nada malo.

—Voy a darme una ducha —le dijo totalmente tranquila.

Se levantó, tirando de la sábana para cubrirse y dejándolo a él tumbado sobre el colchón. Miró hacia el lugar donde había estado ella, donde habían hecho cosas que no debieran.

Esa vez, no había una mancha roja cubriendo las sábanas blancas. No había tenido que llevarlas hasta un contenedor lejano para que su madre no las viera. NO había llorado hecho un ovillo a un lado mientras no cesaba de sentirse sucio.

Él había robado la primera vez de su hermana.

Él había caído en el ciclo de un amor incorrecto, de un amor incestuoso que a muchos haría vomitar.

Todo había comenzado con una broma por Inojin cuando dijo que, si ellos dos se liaran, sería como ver a sus padres una vez más. Se tendría que haber quedado como una broma. Himawari jamás tendría que haber crecido de la forma en que lo hizo. Él no tendría que haber seguido soltero, mirando de reojo cómo su hermana iba desarrollándose hasta ser una jovencita hermosa y perfecta.

No tendrían que haberse encontrado al salir de la ducha, con una toalla realidad en la cintura. Tendría que haber regañado a Himawari por haberle mirado tan descaradamente en ese momento y haber bromeado con lo bueno que estaba.

No tendrían que haberse visto jamás como hombre o mujer. No tendría que haberse emocionado cuando ella le dijo que era un hombre increíblemente apuesto y que no podía encontrar a ningún otro chico que le gustara porque él era su modelo a seguir y como él no había otro. No tendría jamás que haber fingido que dormía cuando ella le besó.

Tendría que haberle parado los pies cuando se metió en su cama aquella noche en que las manos terminaron de irse a otro lado y sus bocas se unieron. Cuando ella había corrido a su dormitorio para esconderse mientras lloraba asustada, debería de haber ido tras ella y haber soltado algo hiriente que terminara con aquello.

No tendría que habérsele saltado el corazón cuando espió una conversación entre su hermana y su madre en la que la mayor le preguntaba a la menor si estaba enamorada. Jamás debió de escucharle decir que sí y que lo amaba con toda el alma pese a estar asustada y a sabiendas que ellos jamás lo aceptarían. Su madre le había prometido que ella le pararía los pies a su padre y su hermana se había echado a llorar. Él también tuvo ganas. Tantas, que se marchó de su casa.

Le había pedido a su padre por primera vez en su vida que le ayudara a agilizar las cosas. Le pidió un piso lejos de la casa, alegando que ya no tenía edad para que su madre le mimara tanto. Naruto sabía que su esposa realmente era algo demasiado maternal, así que firmó y removió favores para concedérselo.

Aquella también debería de haberle respondido la verdad a su padre cuando le preguntó si conocía el hombre que amaba Himawari y que tanto la estaba haciendo sufrir. Quizás, si le hubiera dicho que era él, le hubiera golpeado hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar que tenía alma. Podría haberle exiliado de Konoha incluso.

Él mismo lo había pensado y empezó a sopesar la idea de marcharse al igual que Sasuke, fingiendo que lo hacía por el bien de la aldea y no para huir de lo que sentía por su hermana.

Pero se quedó. Y también fue a su casa cuando su madre se lo exigió. No debió de hacerlo. No debió de volver a mirarla, de encontrarse con sus ojos ansiosos o de fijarse que su boca era más hermosa y tampoco debió de pensar que quería besarla.

Nunca debió de llevársela aparte para probarla.

Eran tantos nunca que se repetían. Jamases que no cumplía. Acciones que no podía cambiar. Y caía, caía sin remedio.

Sin esperanza.

Himawari saltó encima suya cuando no se lo esperaba, riendo, con el cuerpo húmedo. Reptó hasta quedar a su altura, acariciándole la barbilla y los labios. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—De nuevo estás pensado demasiado, hermanito —le regañó—. Pensé que ibas a seguirme al baño.

Boruto negó y la sostuvo de las caderas para que dejara de moverse contra él.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no vamos a hacerlo en el baño.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—Echas a perder mis fantasías.

—Ahí no funcionan los condones, lo sabes —aseveró.

Himawari inclinó las cejas. Dejó de jugar con sus labios y se incorporó. Se quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él y, sinceramente, era una visión bastante peligrosa.

—Como pensé. Estás furioso conmigo. Por haber venido sin permiso.

Recordaba el momento en que había abierto la puerta. En que sus ojos se encontraron. Ella estaba llorando y tenía la ropa y el cabello húmedo por la lluvia. Suponía el motivo de su visita. No lo había ocultado a nadie y su padre probablemente se lo había comentado a su madre. Seguramente, así se había enterado.

En silencio, le había dado ropa para que se cambiara y una toalla. Le preparó algo de comida caliente y se había sentado a esperar que ella le gritara o incluso que volviera a querer matarle como cuando le rompió aquel dichoso osito.

Pero se había quedado en silencio, mirándole de vez en cuando, hasta que dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó a él.

Sólo tuvo que quitarse la camiseta para que todo estallase.

—No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya te lo dije… no podría hacerlo en ti ni de broma.

—Si fuera otra chica, sí. ¿verdad? —gruñó.

Boruto suspiró cansadamente y la hizo a un lado.

—Iré a la ducha. Sólo.

—Aburrido —le espetó pegándole con la almohada—. Siempre estás huyendo. Siempre dejándome atrás. ¡Siempre soy la menos preferida!

Boruto abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Estaba de broma?

—Hi…

—¡No! —negó dándole la espalda—. Siempre soy la que sufre, a la que no te importa romperle el corazón y…

—¿¡Sabes cuántas veces he roto el mio, Himawari!?

No quería gritarle. No. No quería armar un escándalo. Ella dio un respingo.

—¿Crees que quería irme de mi casa? ¿Crees que quería hacer que mamá se enfadara porque no voy a ninguna de las celebraciones o porque la llamo por teléfono para felicitarle su cumpleaños porque soy incapaz de mirarle a la cara? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí pedirle esto a papá y no decirle que el cabrón al que quiere romperle las piernas salió de su propia entrepierna? ¿Crees que es fácil para mi tocarte y estar con mil ojos para no dejarte embarazada porque no puede ser? ¿Crees que soy feliz arrancándome el corazón ante la idea de marcharme? ¿Eso crees?

—¡Pues no te vayas!

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y cuando le miró, fue como darle una bofetada.

—No es tan sencillo —espetó—. Himawari, somos hermanos.

—¡Pues huyamos juntos!

Lo aferró de los brazos, desesperada.

—¿A dónde? ¿En qué lugar pasaríamos por desapercibidos? ¡Somos los hijos del séptimo! Y todos le conocen, todos han estado luchando codo con codo con él.

—Podríamos decir que estamos en una misión de búsqueda de algo… de… de…—masculló angustiada.

Metió una mano entre sus cabellos y la besó, obligándola a arquearse debido a sus diferencias de alturas. Así como él había heredado la altura de los hombres de la familia de su padre, ella había heredado la altura de su madre.

—Basta, Himawari. Esa vida no es la felicidad que buscas. No se puede ser feliz siempre yendo de un lado a otro. Pasa factura. Mira lo que pasa con Sasuke y Sakura y Sarada. Tantas idas y venidas les ha afectado. Además —añadió—, eso implicaría que estuviéramos lejos de las ciudades y…

La sola idea de verterse en ella y crear vida en su interior le aterraba.

—No, imposible. Olvida eso. Esto no es un cuento de hadas.

Himawari entristeció la mirada. Todo su rostro enmarcó el dolor.

—Estás intentando herirme otra vez. Como siempre. Como esa vez que dijiste que sólo estaba enamorada de ti porque te parecías a papá y tú de mí porque me parecía a mamá.

—Eso fue una idiotez —reconoció. Especialmente, porque no eran sus palabras. Uno se enamoraba y punto. Nadie lo ayudaba a ello.

—Si te quedas… —continuó ella—. Yo podría venir a verte de vez en cuando. Mamá no dudaría de que yo lo hiciera. Somos…

—Hermanos. Eso es lo que somos. Para mamá claramente es que vienes a ver a tu hermano mayor. Que vienes a jugar o ver películas. La realidad es que estaríamos besándonos, seguramente teniendo sexo, comiendo como si fuéramos un matrimonio o unos novios.

Himawari sonrió, asintiendo. Tan ingenua como preciosa.

—Himawari. ¿De verdad te crees capaz de mentir tanto a nuestros padres? ¿Vas a poder mirarles a la cara cuando vuelvas a casa al día siguiente de haber estado en esta cama conmigo? Dios, ni siquiera hoy la miraras cuando regreses. ¿Qué crees que pensará mamá?

—Yo…. Yo…

—Ya estamos mintiéndola. Hoy precisamente. La llamé mientras dormías y le dije que estabas aquí. Que te habías quedado dormida y que hoy regresarías a casa. Ella se lo tomó a bien y dijo que me echabas mucho de menos. Está bien, siempre he sido yo el que mienta —añadió antes de que ella protestara—. He mentido siempre. Para llamar la atención de papa, para salirme con la mía. Esto no es diferente. Aunque duela más.

Himawari le acarició la mejilla con una ternura estremecedora.

—Si tan sólo no fuéramos hermanos…

—Seguramente no me habría fijado en ti —confesó—. Creo que esto funciona precisamente porque somos hermanos. Y precisamente porque es lo que somos que no puede suceder.

Negó.

—No debe —sentenció.

Ella le obligó a mirarle.

—Pero es. Sucede. Nos sucede.

—Es un amor imposible, Himawari —gruñó apartándola—. Tú deberías de estar con otro hombre. Más joven, de tu edad.

—La edad no es el problema —aclaró ella volviendo a tocarle—. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé. No hay excusa para lo que he hecho contigo.

La miró de arriba abajo y sintió deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos, de buscar su boca de… hacer que le dijera que le amaba mientras entraba en ella. Porque no era sexo. No era porque fuera mujer. Demonios, si ella fuera hombre, también estaría sintiéndose igual.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, hermano?

Boruto deseaba poder tener la respuesta a eso. Tenía más negativas que afirmaciones en su repertorio.

—Por ahora, me daré una ducha. Desayunaremos y te irás a casa.

Ella le miró espantada.

—Sí. Me marcharé —confirmó su temor—. Vendré de vez en cuando. Viajaré por el mundo y si encuentro algún lugar en que podamos estar juntos, vendré a por ti.

Era una promesa y una esperanza hueca.

Quizás incluso, cuando volviera, ella se hubiera casado y establecido con otro hombre. Quizás pudiera ser feliz. Quizás tendría lo que él jamás podría darle. Porque todavía la recordaba jugando con muñecas y pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado a jugar a las casitas. Ella siempre era la madre adorada. La que amaba a esos muñecos como si fuera sus propios hijos.

Quizás así fuera feliz.

Aunque él sintiera que le arrancaban el alma.

—¿Trato hecho?

Ella asintió. Lo susto de la muñeca.

—No te duches todavía, por favor. Una vez más —suplicó—. Bésame. Abrázame. Tócame con tus manos. Amo tus manos. Y déjame que te haga heridas en la espalda y cuando se curen, regresa a por más.

Él esbozó una escueta sonrisa antes de acceder, de olvidarse que eran hermano y hermana para abrazarse como hombre y mujer.

No debía ser; pero era.

**Fin**

**13 marzo del 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estar atentos al sorteo en mi pag de Face que pronto subiré.**

**320**


End file.
